SHOOT YOU NOW
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto jatuh cinta pada Suguha, murid yang duduk di kelas 10 atau kelas 1 SMA. Naruto selalu memperhatikannya setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam. Hingga pada akhirnya membuat Naruto berani menyatakan cintanya pada Suguha di depan kandang kucing di sekolah. Fic request pertama buat Koshiro Seijuro.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Suguha**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Cerita buat Koshiro Seijuro**

 **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHOOT YOU NOW**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka menyandang tas masing-masing. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

Di antara orang-orang itu, ada satu laki-laki yang paling ceria. Dia berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Dia menyandang tas berwarna jingga.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Siswa yang duduk di kelas 12-B. Siswa yang aktif di klub sepak bola bersama teman-teman akrabnya. Teman-teman yang kini bersamanya.

Naruto memiliki tiga teman akrabnya yaitu Uciha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru. Ketiga teman yang juga aktif di klub sepak bola.

Uciha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berwarna hitam gelap. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya tampan mempesona. Duduk di kelas 12-B. Ia termasuk idola yang hampir digemari oleh para gadis dan bahkan guru perempuan di sekolah itu.

Inuzuka Kiba, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata tajam. Duduk di kelas 12-B. Dia termasuk pencinta anjing yang setia.

Nara Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu bentuk nenas. Bertampang malas tapi pintar. Duduk di kelas 12-B. Dia termasuk orang yang pemalas dan suka tidur di mana saja.

Begitulah tentang ketiga teman Naruto. Mereka adalah kwartet yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas. Karena hari ini masih pagi, mereka baru saja datang ke sekolah.

Saat hampir mendekati kelas 12-B, Naruto dan teman-temannya berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis berambut hitam pendek di atas bahu. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Namanya Kirigaya Suguha.

SET!

Naruto melirik Suguha sesaat Suguha lewat. Karena terlalu menfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan Suguha sampai hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto yang terus berjalan tidak menyadari teman-temannya sudah masuk ke kelas. Naruto terus berjalan melewati kelasnya saat bersamaan kulit pisang mendadak muncul di lantai. Sehingga salah satu kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang itu dan ...

SRAAAT! BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat menimpa tempat itu. Otomatis teman-teman Naruto kaget setengah mati. Lalu mereka langsung melihat keluar kelas untuk memeriksa apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu untuk mengintip.

"Sepertinya terjadi gempa bumi," ucap Sasuke yang juga melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Bukan gempa bumi sungguhan. Tapi, Naruto yang jatuh karena terpeleset menginjak kulit pisang. Akhirnya jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah begitu," ujar Shikamaru penuh wibawa.

Kiba dan Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat.

"Bukan mencium tanah namanya, tapi mencium lantai. Shikamaru, bahasamu itu perlu diperbaiki," tukas Kiba.

"Biarkan saja. Itu hanya kesalahan teknis. Jadi, tidak perlu dikoreksi sedetail begitu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Heh?" Kiba speechless.

"Jadi, si Dobe itu mau diapain? Apa harus kita bawa ke UKS?" Sasuke hendak melangkah untuk menolong Naruto. Tapi, dicegat oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan. Itu bukan masalah yang serius. Dia cuma pingsan sebentar. Tak lama lagi, pasti dia sadar," Shikamaru mengggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menguap panjang."Hoaaaah, aku ngantuk sekali. Selamat tidur!"

DOOONG!

Shikamaru pun mendengkur sambil tertidur pulas di dekat pintu. Membuat Kiba dan Sasuke sweatdrop lagi melihatnya.

Tuhkan, Shikamaru mempunyai hobi yang sangat aneh yaitu suka tidur di mana saja.

Jadi, Kiba dan Sasuke kebingungan dibuatnya. Apalagi Naruto masih dalam keadaan terkapar di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia pingsan karena terpeleset menginjak kulit pisang. Sampai sekarang pun, tanda-tanda kehidupan tidak tampak pada dirinya.

Maka biarkanlah mereka cengo bersama-sama di antara satu yang pingsan dan satu lagi sedang tidur dengan damainya. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang terlihat selain mereka.

Sungguh, suasana yang sangat aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang juga. Semua warga Konoha High School berhamburan keluar menuju ke tujuan masing-masing. Mereka sudah kelaparan sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang saatnya untuk menghajar para cacing yang menuntut jatah makan siang. Makan siang, kami akan memburumu. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh setiap orang.

Di kelas 12-B sendiri, tidak ada kebisingan dan kehancuran saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi. Semuanya senyap dan hilang bagaikan jin. Hanya satu orang yang masih sibuk dalam urusannya di alam mimpi yaitu Shikamaru.

Hanya tinggal Shikamaru di kelas hening itu. Semua temannya sudah pergi ke tempat masing-masing.

Shikamaru sedang mendalami konsentrasinya di alam mimpi. Dia melanjutkan tidurnya setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran yang sangat menuntut otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia pun tertidur sambil berbaring di atas meja miliknya. Plus air yang menganak sungai dari sudut mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. Lalat pun betah dan hinggap di sungai itu untuk mandi dengan sukacita.

Begitulah kebiasaan Shikamaru jika di sekolah. Lain lagi dengan ketiga temannya.

Kiba sekarang sedang bersama anjing tercintanya. Mereka sedang bercengkerama di taman sekolah yang terletak di samping sekolah. Menikmati indahnya suasana istirahat yang berlangsung satu jam ini.

Sasuke sedang menyendiri dan berjongkok di sela-sela semak belukar di belakang sekolah, untuk menghindari kejaran para fansgirl yang sangat maniak. Jangan lupa ada Tsunade sang kepala sekolah dan juga Orochimaru sang wakil kepala sekolah yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka pengejaran sang idola sekolah. Karena Tsunade dan Orochimaru sangat menyukai sang idola sekolah itu.

Karena itu, Sasuke sangat kewalahan jika sudah tiba waktunya istirahat. Dia harus ikut main kejar-kejaran untuk menghindari massa yang sangat mengaguminya itu.

Sementara itu, tentang Naruto sendiri. Laki-laki biasa yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze itu, dia sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Suguha.

Ya, Naruto selalu memperhatikan gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu. Kirigaya Suguha, gadis yang duduk di kelas 10-C. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik, ramah, penyayang binatang dan menyukai alam. Gadis itu juga aktif di klub pencinta alam yang bernama Green Love Club. Gadis yang suka menyempatkan dirinya untuk merawat dan memperhatikan para binatang yang dipelihara di belakang sekolah karena hewan-hewan peliharaan tersebut adalah milik Green Love Club itu. Para anggota Green Love Club harus mempunyai satu hewan peliharaan yang akan dikembangbiakkan di sekolah. Hal ini merupakan permintaan ketua klub itu sendiri. Ketua klub yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa dipanggil Kirito, sepupu Suguha yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto juga.

Memelihara para binatang yang dicanangkan oleh Kirito itu, untuk mengajari rasa cinta terhadap binatang. Hal ini merupakan program dari aktifitas Green Love Club itu dan merupakan bentuk dari kepedulian terhadap alam. Jadi, setiap anggota klub harus merawat hewan peliharaan masing-masing dengan baik. Mereka harus menyayangi dan tidak boleh menyakiti para binatang. Para binatang harus diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dari Kirito, Naruto mengenal Suguha saat pertama kali dalam acara MOS. Dari sanalah, Suguha dan Naruto saling mengenal. Naruto sering memergoki Suguha yang suka memungut sampah-sampah yang berserakan di halaman sekolah, Naruto selalu memperhatikan Suguha yang sedang asyik duduk di atas pohon, dan setiap kali aktifitas yang dilakukan Suguha tidak akan pernah terlewatkan oleh Naruto ketika di sekolah ini.

Karena terus memperhatikan Suguha seperti itu, membuat perasaan aneh muncul di hati Naruto. Perasaan yang bergetar dan bernyawa yang tak pernah diduganya sama sekali.

Sekarang dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya itu. Naruto ingin menembak Suguha sekarang juga.

Terlihat Naruto mengintip Suguha di balik sebuah pohon rindang. Dia masih memperhatikan Suguha yang sedang memberi makan beberapa ekor kelinci.

Kandang para hewan peliharaan terbagi tiga. Hewan-hewan yang bisa dipelihara oleh para anggota Green Love Club itu adalah kelinci, kucing dan hamster.

Tanpa disadari oleh Suguha, di salah satu kandang yang terpisah dari kandang tersebut yaitu kandang yang berisi kucing-kucing kecil. Pintu kandang bagian kucing itu terbuka sedikit sehingga salah satu kucing keluar tanpa disadari oleh Suguha. Suguha masih asyik memberikan makan untuk para kelinci.

Naruto melihat kucing itu, yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari kandangnya. Segera saja Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung berlari untuk menangkap kucing yang kabur itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah sepatu Naruto menghentak di tanah dengan keras dan menginjak ranting pohon hingga berbunyi cukup nyaring.

KREK!

Bunyi itu cukup menyita perhatian Suguha. Membuat Suguha menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Terlihat di depan mata Suguha sekarang, Naruto yang sedang berlarian kesana-kemari sambil mengejar seekor kucing.

Suguha sweatdrop plus bingung melihatnya.

'Eh, Naruto-senpai? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?' batin Suguha di dalam hatinya.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung cukup lama antara Naruto dan kucing itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto mengeluarkan segala kekuatannya dan melompat untuk menangkap kucing yang nyaris dalam jangkauannya.

HUP! GREP!

Naruto jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan tengkurap. Sang kucing berhasil ditangkapnya dalam pelukannya.

Suguha terdiam dan terpaku melihatnya. Naruto menyengir lebar dengan keadaan yang kacau balau.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, kucing!" kata Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya.

Lantas Naruto membawa kucing itu menuju ke arah Suguha. Suguha bengong saat Naruto menyerahkan kucing itu padanya.

"Ini kucingnya," ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil."Lain kali hati-hati dan jangan lengah. Bisa-bisa nanti banyak yang kabur lagi jika pintu kandangnya tidak ditutupi. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Suguha mengangguk sambil menggendong kucing itu.

"Iya, senpai. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," jawab Suguha tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Lantas Suguha memasukkan kucing itu kembali ke kandangnya. Lalu dikuncinya pintu kandang itu dengan rapat.

Kucing yang kabur tadi, berlarian menuju ke arah kucing-kucing lainnya. Dia pun bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya itu.

Suguha senang melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka memperhatikan para kucing itu dengan lama. Sesekali pandangan Naruto mengarah pada Suguha yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Namun, Naruto tengah berpikir ingin segera menyatakan cintanya pada Suguha. Ya, dia tidak dapat memendam perasaannya ini terlalu lama lagi. Apalagi sebentar lagi, ujian kelulusan akan tiba. Naruto akan tamat sekolah beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi, dia harus menyatakan cintanya secepat mungkin.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu ia melirik Suguha dan mulai berbicara.

"Suguha, aku mau berbicara padamu."

Suguha menoleh. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Hm, memangnya senpai mau membicarakan apa padaku?"

"I-itu ...," Naruto terlihat gugup."I-itu sebenarnya aku ..."

Kening Suguha mengerut.

"Ayo, katakan saja! Jangan malu-malu mengatakannya, senpai. Aku mendengarkannya kok."

Jantung Naruto memompa dengan keras. Sangat membuat dirinya gugup setengah mati. Keringat dingin mengucur. Walaupun begitu keadaannya, perasaan ini harus disampaikan pada Suguha.

Dengan keberanian yang memuncak, Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat itu. Ia menatap wajah Suguha lekat-lekat. Pandangannya amat serius.

"Suguha ... Aku ... Aku ... AKU SUKA KAMU!" teriak Naruto spontan.

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu hening. Para binatang pun terpaku mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Begitu juga dengan Suguha. Suguha menganga lebar saking syoknya.

Wajah Naruto memerah setelah mengatakannya. Ia jadi malu dan ingin segera kabur dari sana sekarang juga. Karena telah menembak Suguha di depan kandang binatang peliharaan.

Sungguh bukan tempat yang romantis. Begitulah keadaannya.

Namun, kaki Naruto tetap terikat di sana. Dia tetap mau menunggu jawaban dari Suguha. Dia sangat penasaran.

Setelah lama terdiam, Suguha membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto itu. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Suguha sekarang.

"Ya, Naruto-senpai. Aku juga suka padamu."

Spontan membuat Naruto mematung di tempat. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa benar yang kamu bilang itu, Suguha?" tanya Naruto yang belum percaya sama sekali.

Suguha mengangguk cepat. Ia terus tersenyum dengan manis.

"Ya, itu benar Naruto-senpai."

"YEAAAH! AKHIRNYA AKU MEMPUNYAI PACAR SEKARANG!" seru Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Ia sangat senang sekali mendengarnya.

Suguha tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Dasar, Naruto-senpai! Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi, tingkahnya lucu sekali. Hehehe," gumam Suguha dengan suara yang pelan.

Naruto terus mengekspresikan luapan rasa gembiranya di depan kandang para binatang peliharaan itu. Dia sungguh bahagia karena sudah mendapatkan cinta Suguha.

Begitulah ceritanya. Tentang Naruto dan Suguha. Cerita tentang dua anak manusia yang biasa-biasa saja. Inilah cinta umum yang biasa terjadi. Sungguh cukup mengesankan di masa-masa SMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Fic request pertama buat Koshiro Seijuro update nih!**

 **Sesuai permintaanmu, saya buat cerita dengan genre romance. Gimana? Apa kamu suka dengan ceritanya?**

 **Oke, satu persatu pesanan cerita anda semua akan saya publish. Sabar ya untuk menunggu.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari,**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**


End file.
